List of Tulsa the Dragon characters
Main Characters * Tulsa - A mammalian ice dragon who was born in Arctos. Her horns, claws, spikes, and hooves are all made from an element called "dark ice." She has the ability to breathe icy fire, which can cause living beings and objects to freeze up and shoot water, which happens when Tulsa's ice sacs are hot or weak. Her love interest is Callisto. * Callisto - A dopey, but laid back drake who cannot regularly speak, but will grunt and mumble. He is Tulsa's love interest. He is able to fly because of his small wings, but is, instead, able to run fast. Supporting Characters * Dr. Harvey - A drake who works as a physician and is Tulsa's personal doctor. * Sebastian - A large, golden dragon who is the leader of the dragons and the king of Noore. * The Serpent of the Hollow - A green snake who lives in the forests of Luna-Terra and is the gate to the said place. * Macy - A moon mouse who lives in Luna-Terra and is revealed to be an orphan. * Professor Zagat - A slightly insane, but good-natured cockatrice who owns a lab near a cathedral. * Norse - A faun from Luna-Terra and is a good friend of Macy. * Xote - A playful tatzelwurm from Luna-Terra and often likes to pull pranks on travelers. * Stella - A large, cruel-minded blob who is only inhabitant of Slimy Lair and is the main antagonist in the series. * DeGuano - A being who is a combination of an automaton, a blob, and a dragon. Much like Callisto, he is unable to fly, but can speed through lands at 70 mph. * Janice - A high-flying wyvern who travels from country to country. Minor Characters * Kryos - Tulsa's father. * Zeta - Tulsa's mother. * Pandora - An aged purple dragon who works at a cathedral. * The Naughty Crab - A red crab who is one of the inhabitants at Pocho's Island. He lives under a rock. * Croc - A fun-loving crocodile who is one of the inhabitants at Pocho's Island. * Shopkeeper Jerry - A kappa who owns a general store on the mountains of Pocho's Island. * The Flamingo Bros. - Twin flamingos who live in the jungle of Pocho's Island. One flamingo is magenta while the other is purplish-pink. * Lizzie - An orange amphithere who loves to fly. * Mimi - A young pink drake who is close partners with Irwin. * Irwin - A young dark red drake who is close partners with Mimi. * Sprocket - An quiet, yet brilliantly intelligent automaton. * Margaret - A turtle-shelled sea serpent who transports travelers by sea. * Fernando - A yellow-furred rabbit who wears a purple jacket. * Krusher - A giant indigo golem who may look tough and menacing, but he is actually friendly. * Gelatin - A green blob with only one eye. * Whippersnapper - A blue dragon with a dog's behavior. * Librarian Seymour - A white unicorn who owns a library at the cathedral. * Viranda - An orphaned dragon who was raised by automatons. * Leo - An ichneumon who is Janice's closest friend. Category:Characters Category:Character Lists